IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary
MANILA, Philippines - IBC News and Public Affairs marks the 13th anniversary of the longest-running flagship news program, Express Balita. “We would like to remind everybody, our friends and those who continue to support us from the start that it is been a year already”, said Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, a news and public affairs head of News Team 13. “We started out with a vision for IBC News and Public Affairs and Express Balita meant to emphasize the network’s major trust, which news, IBC producers, reporters and writers have also undergone strict and rigorous training workshop on revolutionary news delivery from IBC News Center in Broadcast City. President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III heads the list of special guests, including former Presidents Joseph Estrada and Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, who will grace the reception to be held at the IBC News Studios at Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. Other guest include Vice-President Jejomar Binay and Senator Loren Legarda who return to broadcast journalists along with the other senators, congressmen, cabinet members, Metro Manila Mayors and other repsentaties of government and the business community. “It’s been an exciting and exhilarating year all for us,” added Chito Cabatuando, director of Express Balita and Ronda Trese. “And definitely expect more to come from Express Balita.” In a daring move a year ago, IBC-13 broke away from convention and its longest-running afternoon flagship news program at 4:30 p.m. and remains for 30 minutes entire staff and production team. “The initial reactions were mixed,” recalled news desk officer Nick Mendoza. “There were those who said it was too risky and those who said it was well worth the risk. The convincing reason was for IBC-13 to address an audience who found the longest-running afternoon newscast. Express Balita’s afternoon timeslot at 4:30 p.m.” continued Mendoza. Express Balita, the longest-running flagship news program on Philippine Television, has for news anchors and newscasters by actress personality and female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilinan. Included in the roster of one segment host and field reporters then are Jess Caduco, Jeffrey Zaide, Pia Castro, news reporter Jake Morales, Dennis Cortes, Greg Gregorio for sports correspondent, Ralf Rivas, Jinky Baticados and Krenn Jolongbayan for entertainment correspondent. Serna is working as the TV presenter. Alongside Express Balita, IBC-13 is re-launching its late-night newscast Ronda Trese now with new anchors veteran broadcasters Tony Velasquez and TV host and former commercial model Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba on weeknights at 11 p.m. starting last June 20, 2011. The new reporters were include Nalla Aguas, Kim Cardenas, Lalaine Tiangco, Minette Panganiban, Czarinah Lusuegro, Kathleen Forbes and Hajji Kaamino for the news reporters, Chin-Chin Gutierrez for exclusive reporters handling called Balita Atbp. and Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman called Ulat Panahon while Georgina Wilson as the star for entertainment news segment called Showbiz Balita. News reports are handled by field reporters Cristina Tanio covering the provincial news, Charina Carlos covering the foreign news, Dave Abuel the police reports, Dave Llavanes Jr., Merwin Llanza and Darwin Amojelar. “The feedback we’ve been getting has been very encouraging, which is reason enough for us to celebrate,” said Valencia. “But Express Balita continues to evolve and there’s always room for greater improvement. What we’ve proven the 13th year is that could be done. Now we will continue making Express Balita even better.” ''Express Balita'' (Monday to Friday, 6:30 pm) 'Ulo ng mga Balita' The day's top stories which introductory publish through character generator graphics for the headlines. 'Presinto 13' Police beat with crime reports on actions of authorities on peace and order in the Metro on the justice system with updates and accounts of true crime stories. Focus on police reports around Metro Manila detailed exposition of the main news thorough investigating IBC News Team. 'CCTV Balita' Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. 'I-Balita Ako' The social media’s most active news fan page in the Philippines about the government and malacanang over 150,000 citizen journalists of IBC-13’s I-Balita Mo Facebook page to let their views and stories be heard. 'Lingkod Kapinoy' Operating under the IBC Foundation, Inc. led by female broadcast journalists Ms. Snooky Serna, extends a helping hand to those in need completes the public service with children, medical, clinic and medicine. 'GloBalita' The round-up from around the globe in partnership with the world's number 1 cable news provider BBC World News and Fox News Channel. Fresh news from the international scene by the world-class foreign news. 'Happy ni Cathy' A new segment where featuring our new segment host with Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba with reports on infotainment from Fiipino culture, food features, tips on proper living and many more. 'Ulat Panahon' The weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA and the intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve the weather conditions. 'Sports Page' Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports, with Noli Eala as the main anchors of the program feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. 'Showbiz Balita' The gossip star Georgina Wilson takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars at intrigue the local TV and movie industry for the showbiz insider fans. ''Ronda Trese'' (Monday-Friday, 11 pm) 'Pangunahing Balita' Presenting the day's headlines and top stories gtom major and important, including crime, domestic and external. 'I-Balita Ako' The social media’s most active news fan page in the Philippines about the government and malacanang over 150,000 citizen journalists of IBC-13’s I-Balita Mo Facebook page to let their views and stories be heard. 'Malayang Kalakalan' In partnership with thre world's number 1 cable business news provider CNBC Asia, events concerning business, economy, financial and trade-related ambiguous and affect the livelihood of the people. 'Report Kay Boss' Hot and timely issues will consider the people by sharing their own opinions and views made by President Noynoy Aquino III in current administration (Thrice-a-week) with IBC News head Maria Ressa. 'Daloy ng Panahon' Daily reporting weather from PAGASA and the complex but enjoyable time change affects the lives Pinoy as the weatherman Alvin Pura from PAGASA provided by IBC Weather Center and serve the weather conditions. 'Palaro Hotline' Sports news from highlights the sports scores and major sporting events across the country and around the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports, feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. 'Intriga Ronda' The showbiz news features the entertainment scene with the stars at the movie and TV industry with its intrigues plus the glitz and glamour on celebrities and personalities.